A Twist Mountain Tale
by Ginreene
Summary: Austin remembers how everything began.


I remember it all too frequently.

I remember being young-no older than ten-and I remember the twists and turns of Twist Mountain.

I remember breathing the warm summer air as I took in the vast amount of bridges and tunnels of varying heights and altitudes.

And I remember seeing it all fly past me in the span of ten seconds.

"Austin!" I heard my mother call. I don't remember seeing her expression; was she anguished? Did she start searching for help? I could only remember bracing myself for the bottom.

Mother and I had gone to Icirrus City that summer. "It'll be a nice change of scenery from Nimbasa," she said. And it was, I suppose; I couldn't imagine skidding down mountainous slopes in the Desert Resort.

The hard impact never came. In fact, I found myself sprawled over a furry bat Pokemon. It screeched in pain.

"S-sorry!" I mumbled, shifting to release it. Getting a good look at it, I could tell it was a Woobat. I could also tell that it was a casualty to my fall.

I tried to stand, but in addition to some scratches and gashes on my body, I'd sprained my ankle. "Help!" I called. "Mom? Anyone?" I remember hastily removing my shoe and wishing I were lucky enough to see a Doctor in the vicinity. (But that's stupid.)

The Woobat, though still a little shaken up, looked at me with tiny eyes. "Ah… sorry about that. Thanks for breaking the fall, though…" It blinked at me before deciding that maybe this human kid needed space and left.

…Tried to, at least.

Its bat wings sustained some injury too, it seems. The Woobat screeched angrily, and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Guess we're on the same boat, Woobat."

I rummaged through my pocket; Mother told me to hold on to a Potion for an emergency, and that was an emergency if I've ever seen one. Looking over at the Pokemon, I felt bad. After all, I did land on it. "C'mere," I cautiously picked it up and set it on my lap. "This is gonna sting a little."

It winced back screeches, but it looked well. "Feel better? Sorry for falling on you." It gave a small nod and settled beside me.

I wondered how Mother was faring. She wasn't a Pokemon trainer, so she couldn't've gone looking for me on her own. "Help! Anyone?" I yelled again. Surely there would be workers around…

"Maybe we need to move elsewhere," I mused to myself. The Woobat gave me a look, as if saying "how do you suppose we do that, wise guy?" I tried to get myself back on my feet again, to no avail. "Agh, that hurt…"

The Woobat looked at me with concern. "Ah… no worries. Just have to apply pressure on it… and I guess that eliminates walking."

It began to glow pink, and I felt a force on my ankle. "What are you-" It looked at me, and I could feel it testing the pressure. "There, that's good… thanks, Woobat." I grinned.

I couldn't walk, but maybe if I crawled, or dragged myself with my hands, I could move without hurting my ankle.

"Do you think you could hop alongside me?" I asked tentatively. It blinked, then came up with another idea. It climbed on top of me and then clung to my chest… from the nostrils.

Woobats were pretty gross.

Slowly, we made our way out of the little nook we'd gathered in. (Did I ever get my shoe back?) Soon enough, I saw the familiar wooden bridges and heard my mom's familiar voice. "Austin! Where are you?"

"Down here, Mom!" I called. I made my way out into the open where Mother could see me.

"Austin! Thank goodness, you're alright. This Worker will help you up; don't worry."

The Worker sent out two Gurdurr. One of them stood beside me while the other stood a little higher up. The one beside me held out its steel beam with a silent command: "Hop on."

A little nervous, I clutched onto the beam. With amazing strength, it lifted me-no, the beam-into the air, and I remember shuddering and closing my eyes. The other Gurdurr grabbed onto the beam. The first one scaled the mountain until it was on higher ground, and the process continued.

"Good work," the Worker praised, before returning them into their Pokeballs.

"Oh, Austin! Your foot is sprained… Does anything else hurt? We should-"

"M-mom," I stammered, unconsciously curling around the bat still on my chest. "Can we just g-go back now?"

She frowned with worry, but brought me back to Icirrus City.

* * *

I remember the immense relief I felt when we returned to the Pokemon Center. I remember the once-commonplace music and chatter, and I found myself happy to hear it again.

I remember remembering the Pokemon clinging onto me, too.

I nudged the bat. "It's okay. I'm okay now. Thanks." It detached itself (so gross) and fidgeted. "Easy, Woobat. We're at the Pokemon Center. You got injured too, you know."

"I'll call a nurse," my mom said, kissing my forehead before hurrying off.

"Thanks again, Woobat," I whispered. "For keeping me company for a few minutes. Not that I think you getting hurt was a good thing," I laughed.

The Woobat grinned back at me and screeched.

"I don't know what you're saying, but I hope it's good," I said, reaching over and gently pet its head.

A Nurse and an Audino approached us. "Yes, my boy Austin got in an accident. His foot's sprained, too. This sweet Woobat has been trying to care for it."

"And Woobat's injured, too! Please heal him."

As the Audino wheeled the Woobat away, it turned and blinked at me again with those tiny eyes.

And then I noticed the heart-shaped mark on my chest.

The day after that was when we'd return to Nimbasa City.

"How are you feeling?" Mother asked me.

"Better. How's the Woobat?"

"Recovered, but his wings will be painful for quite some time!" the Nurse gently said. "Do you have a Pokeball he can return to?"

The Woobat looked at me again, and I entertained the thought of catching the Woobat I spent a little less than 20 minutes with. "Would that be okay with you?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper.

It gave me a single-toothed grin, which I returned.

"Mom, can I buy a Pokeball?"

* * *

"Bye! Thanks again!" we thanked the Nurse, who smiled politely and waved back.

"Take care of yourselves! And your new friend, too," she said, winking at me.

I grinned. My stay in Icirrus had its ups and downs. I gained a friend-my best friend until now, actually. I wouldn't trade him for anything. Not even a chance to overcome my new fear.

On the flight back to Nimbasa City, I kept my eyes shut.


End file.
